


Rise of the Union

by DaireneCallahan



Series: Children of Humanity [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: Side story of Children of Humanity- After uniting Androids and Machines, the Union of Earth and Artemis continues its steady expansion across the stars...
Series: Children of Humanity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713664
Kudos: 9





	1. The Coup

August 25, 11,958

In orbit around Geonosis, Geonosis System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream...

The Union Research and Development Consortium (URDC) Behemoth-class Battlecruiser, the Huey Long IX, emerged from FTL speed and immediately launched the shuttle Pallatinos Five from its hangar.

The shuttle made straight for Wydnna Station, cruising in at high speed, despite the numerous hails for them to slow down and present identification.

As soon as the shuttle landed, it was immediately surrounded by a swarm of Union Marines aiming their rifles at it, while a group of Small and Medium Machine Flyers and Combat Pods hovered at the ready behind them, weapons trained at the Pallatinos.

"Damn bastards!" Jackass cursed as she opened the shuttle door, carrying a rocket launcher. "I'll blow them all to hell!"

"H- Hold on- ma'am!" 9S tried to calm her down, restrain her from hasty destructive action.

2B and 21B also stood cautiously, observing the situation, weapons at the ready.

"Wait, wait, everyone calm down! Stand down, stand down! Let Director Jackass pass."

A Wheeled Small Stubby Machine forced itself its way past the Marines.

Jackass squinted at the Machine's name tag. "Moltava-137. You're one of the Suprevisors for one of the station subsystems, right? Where is Administrator Beecher-Stowe? Governor Sihamoni-5? Deputy Director Goddard? Why is everyone ignoring my communications?!"

"I'm afraid I'm Acting-Administrator of Wydnna Station now. Administrator Beecher-Stowe and Governor Sihamoni-5 have been… temporarily suspended from duty- "

"WHAT?" Director Jackass exclaimed. "Who authorized this? I appointed them myself, you motherfucker-"

She began to raise her rocket launcher again, but 2B grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

"Perhaps, it'll be best if you talked to Deputy Director Goddard directly? He is currently talking to Minister Kavar of the Union Diplomatic Corps and Commodore Yanukovych of the Midgard Sector Flotilla."

Jackass looked as if she wanted to start swearing again, but thought better of it. Finally, she begrudgingly stated, "Fine."

As the Machine led them through the station, Union Marines followed close behind, Jackass asked, holding a rifle and lugging the rocket launcher on her back. "Have any of you seen or heard from my assistant, Fibonacci-3? I've been trying to reach her for days- her last transmission seemed to indicate she was in significant trouble. You better not have done anything to her!"

"Fibonacci-3 is unharmed, but I'm afraid she was arrested by URDC Security and handed over to the custody of Union Marines. She is currently imprisoned by the UEA- AUGHH!"

The Machine fell over, as Jackass, frothing with rage, opened fire, shooting the Machine multiple times.

However, seconds later, bullets struck Jackass in the leg, and she fell to the ground.

"What the-?!"

2B, 21B, and 9S wheeled around, while their pods prepared Gun Pod programs, forming a buffer between Jackass and the Union Marine who had shot her.

"Enough! Stop! Stand down!" One of the Marines, a Sergeant, shouted to the others. "Don't shoot!"

"What the hell's going on here?" 9S demanded.

"Yeah, why are there fucking Union Marines on MY station?! This is URDC jurisdiction!" Jackass yelled furiously, struggling to get up despite her damaged leg, but slipping on her own oil and falling over in a heap.

"The Union Space Navy's Midgard Sector Flotilla- including the Marine contingent- was invited to act as peacekeepers by URDC Deputy Director Goddard and the Union Diplomatic Corps," the Sergeant, Restrepo-17, explained.

"What?! I never authorized this! I need to talk to Goddard- someone help me up!"

21B rushed to help Jackass to her feet, though Jackass' leg was still profusely oozing a mixture of oil and lubricant.

"That was what we were about to do before you shot that poor Machine," Sergeant Restrepo-17 raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, his back-up will be up and running soon anyway," Jackass dismissed. "Now, let's go!"

Once in the meeting room, Jackass saw Deputy Director Goddard sitting opposite Minister Kavar talking casually across a coffee table. In the back floated the holographic image of UEASN Midgard Flotilla Commodore Yanukovych, who was listening to the discussion attentively.

Jackass immediately leveled her rocket launcher at the center of the room. "Cough it up! What the hell have you done with my world?! With poor little Fibonacci?! Or I'll blow you all to hell!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Minister Kavar warned, as the room's armed guards- consisting of Union Marines, the Diplomatic Corps' Diplomatic Security Service, the URDC's own Security Force, and the planet's Geonosian Defense Force militia- moved to surround Jackass, weapons drawn.

"I don't care if you kill me," Jackass snorted. "In cause you haven't noticed, I have a fucking Battlecruiser just outside the station that I can just back-up to and then blow you all to hell! This system is mine, and I won't allow anyone to undermine my authority!"

"With all due respect, Director Jackass," Deputy Director Goddard-20 began, "Your last discussion regarding the alien lifeforms we encountered on the southern continent was… less than ideal. After appealing to the Union Council, it was decided the southern continent will be temporarily placed under the jurisdiction of the Union Diplomatic Council, with the local sector flotilla to enforce the ruling."

"Traitor, I'll kill-!"

"Director Jackass, see those?" Minister Kavar pointed bluntly to a holoscreen he pulled out. "Those couriers- armed couriers- are ready to enforce the Union Council's ruling and UDC interests- by force if necessary."

Jackass snorted scoffingly. "Oh please, those couriers only have about the firepower of a corvette or frigate. What are those punies going to do about my fucking Battlecruiser?"

"Director, the Diplomatic Corps is not looking for a fight. But if you act aggressively toward my forces, the peacekeepers now stationed in this system will act," Minister Kavar stated solemnly.

"Uh? Peacekeepers?"

"Would you mind bringing them about, Commodore?" Goddard spoke into his communicator.

"Bring them about…?" Jackass quickly messaged the Captain of the Huey Long IX, Captain Caligula. "Captain! What are you getting on sensors?"

"There's a sizable fleet moving out from behind the moon Ge-A-37- about fifty, no, a hundred capital ships. Two hundred now!"

Jackass felt silent for a moment. Sure, the URDC could've probably amassed such a fleet itself, but Jackass hadn't come here expecting to fight a fleet. Most capital ships the URDC produced were sold to branches of the Union anyway, and regardless, Jackass couldn't even be sure how much of the URDC was under her control anyway.

"Where'd they get that many ships?! What types are there?"

"Uh… FFIs registering… about eighty from the UEASN Midgard Sector Flotilla, forty from the Artemisian Navy… Good heavens, they've got an Artemisian Battleship! Another thirty are URDC vessels, twenty from the Machine Council fleet, twenty from the Union Intelligence Service, and ten from the Independist Space Force."

Jackass fell silent for a moment. An Artemisian Battleship was just slightly smaller than a Behemoth-class Battlecruiser. While its armaments were no match for a Behemoth, with that big a fleet behind it to back it up…

"Director!" Captain Caligula addressed Jackass again. "Moncton-class orbital space platforms are targeting us! They have control of the mass accelerator cannons!"

"You bastards!" Jackass growled, clenching her rocket launcher tightly. "What- what have you done with Fibonacci?! At least let her go!"

"Fibonacci is being temporarily detained by the UEA Navy on suspicion of her involvement in the terrorist attack on Mor. I assure you we merely want to get to the bottom of thi-" Goddard tried to explain placatingly.

"Damn it, you're lying! How could she possibly be involved in terrorism?" Jackass shouted. "If anything happens to her-"

"If she is really innocent, or was manipulated somehow, nothing will happen to her," Commodore Yanukovych assured. "But we must be cautious. So why don't you put that weapon down and go back to your ship? Go back to Pallatinos- everything here is under control."

"Bullshit! I don't- I don't answer to you!" Jackass jabbed a finger angrily. "This isn't the end of this, you hear!" She turned to the YoRHa Androids accompanying her. "9S, 2B, 21B! We're going!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 30, 11,958

In orbit around Benning, Euler System (administered by the Union Diplomatic Corps), Arcturus Sector, Arcturus Stream…

A fleet of about a hundred capital ships emerged from FTL speed and entered the orbit around Benning. Led by the Behemoth-class Battlecruiser Huey Long IX, most of them were emblazoned with the insignia of the Union Development and Research Consortium, though a few bore the markings of the Deneb Federal Navy.

On board the Huey Long IX, Director Jackass smirked smugly as she issued a broad-spectrum, open transmission to the planet below.

"This is Director Jackass, the legitimate head of the Union Development and Research Consortium. In retaliation for the Union Diplomatic Corps' insults and aggression against the URDC, and the Corps' violation of the Union Protocol, I declare, under my authority, that this world is now under blockade! No vessels are allowed to land or leave without my express permission! Glory to the Union!"

Jackass shut off the communicator and smirked. "Now... Minister Kavar... what move will you make?"


	2. First Words

August 29, 11,958

New Wydnna Settlement, Geonosis, Geonosis System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream...

URDC Deputy Director Goddard-20 hummed to himself as she adjusted the settings on the vocabulator. He'd have to make adjustments to the device's rudimentary VI- but it was sufficient for a preliminary test. After all, it wouldn't be expected to be translating poetry or philosophy anytime soon.

Several weeks ago, he'd recieved a request from Jackass'... associate, Amenhotep, to help formulate a translator device for the Union's growing insectoid alien citizenry, the Rachni.

At first, it seemed like a daunting task- Rachni communicate through a combination of vocalizations (including those outside the normal auditory sensor range of most Androids), pheromones, radio-frequencies, and QE signals.

But surprisingly, barring QE signals which are exclusive anyway, Amenhotep provided astonishingly good information and translations of Rachni language, detailed information as well, as well as literary, historical, and social context.

To be honest, most of what Goddard had to do was developing and installing the proper visual, auditory, chemical, radio sensors, correlating with archived information, finding appropriate translations for certain concepts, establishing grammar modules.

By comparison, most of the actual sheer drudgery of pure translation work had already been largely completed.

The data left by Amenhotep had mentioned testing the Rachni Queen's interactions with certain avian species, but many of the other files, while mentioning tests with other species were blacked out by order of the Union Intelligence Service.

Goddard frowned, wondering what about linguistic communication tests could possibly warrant such secrecy. Then, he shook his head quietly. He supposed there was no point thinking about it.

Goddard also wondered what Amenhotep would make of everything now. The enigmatic Android had surprised quite a few people by openly denouncing Goddard's "coup" against Jackass, denounced the actions of the Union Diplomatic Corps, and fervently asserted Jackass as the rightful Director of the URDC and owner of the Geonosis System. Goddard supposed much of the surprise was Androids and Machines wondering who Amenhotep even was, and who he even worked for. That, along with what Amenhotep was playing at siding with Jackass, would be something that Goddard would try to uncover in time.

Finishing his calibration, Goddard turned and walked over to the Rachni Warrior waiting patiently behind him. He inserted the component into the head implant already surgically-inserted on the alien's head.

"Can you understand me, Sword-of-Song-34?"

"Yes, loud and clear," The Rachni Warrior replied. "Thank you, this will greatly facilitate communication between our peoples. I must say I am rather relieved to be able to sing to you directly." The Rachni chittered excitedly.

"Then perhaps we can enlist your assistance when we make diplomatic contact with the native Geonosians?" Goddard asked. "Perhaps they may communicate in a manner more familiar to the Rachni?"

"Of course, I- and the Nest- would be glad to help!"


	3. Path to Standoff

Back on July 15, 11,958 CE

Lab on Vytaka Station, in orbit around Pallatinos Fault, Pallatinos System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space…

Jackass groaned tiredly as her comm device rang, and she reluctantly answered it. "Fibonacci, didn't I say I didn't want to be disturbed?"

However, the voice on the other end spoke, revealing the caller to be Deputy Director Goddard-20. "Sorry about that, ma'am, but there's something vitally important I need to talk to you about while Fibonacci isn't here."

"Damn it, Goddard, if it's about Project Starfall, I've got it handled. Stop nagging!"

"While I do have serious concerns about Project Starfall, that isn't what I'm here for," Goddard insisted. "It's about Fibonacci."

"What about her?" Jackass frowned, genuinely puzzled. "I may gripe about her at times, but it's never serious. She does her job well enough."

"Look, I don't want to alarm you," Goddard began slowly in an allaying tone. "But I was trying to trace the transmission of the catastrophic virus that was used on the poor citizens of Mor, and some of the trails seem to lead here, to Geonosis. I also found suspicious transmissions and deleted folders in Fibonacci's records and data logs. The contents have long been digitally shredded, so to speak, but the file size could very well have been something like the Mor Virus. I know none of this is conclusive evidence, that this is just my speculation, but it's something that we should at least try to investigate, should we not?"

"Are you- are you trying to accuse my secretary? My dear Fibonacci?" Jackass stared at Goddard in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

"Furthermore, I remember a while back Fibonacci came to me regarding a program well above her pay-grade, including polyphasic quantum encryption, apparently on your behalf. I did wonder about it, but at the time, I didn't think too much about it. But that was the kind of the stuff used by the Mor virus, isn't it? I haven't heard of any other Union subdivisions using such technology- nor in the URDC project records. If it's something you're working on in secret, I won't pry, but you have to consider that Fibonacci might have appropriated the technology, or even unwittingly leaked it to a third party-"

"I don't know what conspiracy theory you're raving about," Jackass snapped. "Goddamnit, I have a lot of work to do!" Without another word, she irately shut off the comm device.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back on July 15, 11,958 CE

In New Wydnna Settlement, Geonosis, Geonosis System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream…

Goddard stared at his communicator after Jackass had hung up. "Damn it, Jackass, I really wanted to trust you…"

Goddard sighed and dialed a certain secret communication line, one set up by the URDC to directly contact the very top level of the Union leadership on Earth.

A moment later, a familiar face appeared in the holographic screen.

"This is the Union Chairman's office! How may I he- oh, hi, Goddard!" Olivia, Anemone's personal assistant greeted. "Are you here to talk to Chairman Anemone?"

"Yes, that would be much appreciated," Goddard nodded. "Is she available?"

"I believe she's on a state tour of the Malabo Archaeological Site. I'll patch you through." She left the screen, and a moment later, the screen flashed to a waiting screen.

Then the face of Chairman Anemone appeared. "Hello?"

"Chairman, do you have a moment to talk?"

"Certainly," Anemone nodded. "I'm resting in a hotel at the moment. What's the matter?"

Goddard hesitated for a moment, picking his words carefully, before continuing. "It's about Director Jackass... no, perhaps we should start off with her assistant, Fibonacci-3..."

"Hm? What about them?" Anemone frowned visibly. "She was well aware that Jackass pulled off a lot of insane stunts... and that Goddard was well aware of that as well. To directly appeal to her personally, things had to be incredibly serious, to put it lightly.

"I have reason to suspect that Fibonacci-3 may have some involvement on the terrible attack on Mor which remains unresolved, but Jackass refuses to acknowledge my concerns. Despite the fact that Fibonacci previously asked me for help on a deeply-concerning project that seems to bear resemblance to the Mor virus- and I found suspicious transmissions in Fibonacci's call log, suspicious computer access.

Furthermore, I have suspected that Jackass is collaborating with a secretive, unknown party for a while now, and meeting with suspicious persons," Goddard blurted out.

Before Anemone could say anything in response, he continued. "I know you've known her for a long time, and are inclined to trust her. But please hear me out first. I'm not saying she has some malicious intent- well no more than usual, anyway- but we both know she's not above making unscrupulous deals if it benefits her. I don't know if the unknown group is related to the Sunshine movement, or to the Mor virus- nor do I know enough about Fibonacci to know the extent of her involvement. Fibonacci might be manipulated or coerced by an outside party- or a completely unwitting pawn. Heck, I suppose someone could've have hacked her terminal. But on the other hand, I could definitely see Jackass making a shady deal with a terrorist group, and turning a blind eye to the danger signs, oblivious to the fact she's getting herself in something more dangerous than she realizes."

Anemone groaned, closed her eyes, and furrowed her eyebrows in furious concentration as she tried to process all this information. "You... don't buy the UIS report that they took out the Sunshine cell responsible?"

"I'm not denying they might have been involved, but I don't buy that a small cell of unhinged, unsophisticated terrorists developed a complicated self-modifying malicious software with low-level AI and polyphasic quantum encryption? Without any sort of significant infrastructure and training? If they did do it, someone must be directing or supporting them, or they have someone doing the relevant research."

"Like Jackass, or Fibonacci..." Anemone finished his thought for him. "But that's just a theory, isn't it? It's not like I don't know how… extreme Jackass can be…but what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"I'd like you to remain in as neutral of a position as you can," Goddard suggested frankly.

"Well, it's not very neutral of me if I endorse a political coup against her authority, is it? No matter how well-intended it is… Besides, whatever the outcome, I'm not going to eschew my responsibility in all this."

"Actually, I'm hoping to avoid a direct coup… just a sort of… independent investigation," Goddard sighed and lowered his head. "I was speaking from a more pragmatic view, Chairman. I'm well aware this will create serious rifts in the URDC, so having someone like you to help negotiate afterwards from a neutral position would be very beneficial. I know you're conflicted- so I'm just informing you, not seeking your approval. You're free to denounce my actions if it turns out I was entirely wrong."

"It still feels… wrong…" Chairman Anemone sighed. "I see your point. I, too, have gotten a lot of complaints from Machine leaders about the Mor situation, accusations that the Union leadership isn't doing enough to truly crack down on the Sunshine extremists. I've gotten a lot of complaints from Machine leaders about the Mor situation and I have a lot of questions about Jackass' activities and… business partners."

"Your friend or political realities…" Goddard summarized. "It's not a pretty picture, is it? But you don't have to take a position now. And we can still hope this doesn't turn into a worst case scenario."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 30, 11,958

Quarters on board the Behemoth-class Battlecruiser URDC Huey Long IX, en route to the Euler System in Arcturus Sector, Arcturus Stream…

Jackass did a quick, final strategic analysis of the forces as her disposal on the bridge of the Huey Long.

Luckily for her, Goddard had not effectively acted on any URDC assets outside of Geonosis.

And even if some of them may have leaned toward Goddard, once Jackass "paid a visit" with her battlecruisers, they all accepted her authority. Which meant she had control of Vermilion Station, the URDC Station in the Beta Canaris System, Pallatinos Fault, Colla IV, and the Ideon System, as well as a number of scattered URDC stations, outposts, research facilities, and subsidiaries located in or on non-jurisdictional systems or worlds- and of course, all the assets they represented.

But the Geonosis System was another story- Jackass still managed to control some space stations and outlying moons of Geonosis, but the planet itself and most stations were firmly in the hands of Goddard and his allies.

She'd even tried resorting to blackmailing Victoria with the video footage of the High Admiral's sexual indiscretions, only for it to fail miserably.

"What exactly do you want me to do? Fight the UDC, Machine Council, Artemis Republic, UIS, and the Independist Space Force all at once, are you nuts?" Victoria had blown up upon hearing Jackass' description of the situation. "The Union Navy may be mighty, but it has limits, you know! Even if you show me naked and fucking on the StellarWeb, so be it. I'll resign, but I won't tear the Union apart!"

In the end, Jackass had to admit her bluff- Victoria wasn't going to budge either way, and if she'd released the videos, she would just be losing valuable blackmail material potentially useful in the future.

Jackass' sources later informed her that Victoria had met with the Union Council and Chairman Anemone beforehand. Apparently, they'd reached the decision that, save for the Midgard Sector Flotilla under Commodore Yanukovych, which was actively supporting Goddard, the rest of the Union Navy would maintain a neutral stance in the crisis.

Then she had reached out to Commander White of YoRHa, who'd been a long-time friend of hers. But Jackass also knew when the Commander made up her mind, she could be as stubborn as a mule- after all, Jackass had vehemently opposed White joining the YoRHa program in the first place, but the latter had completely ignored her. So, perhaps she should have forseen that the straight-laced Commander would say that she had been advised by the Union Council not to intervene, and promptly ordered 9S, 21B, and 2B to leave Jackass' entourage.

But, Jackass thought, perhaps it was a little hypocritical to call White stubborn. After all, Chairman Anemone had sent her a bunch of messages and attempted to call her multiple times, urging her not to do anything reckless that she might regret later. Which Jackass had refused to heed. "Sorry, Anemone. I can't completely trust you right now..."

Thus, despite her best efforts at a hasty (and clumsy) attempts to accrue allies, the only other force she could acquire was a largely-symbolic token force from the Deneb Federal Navy, who were more motivated by historical rivalry and a diplomatic spat against the Artemis Republic (which was supporting Goddard), than any real sympathy for Jackass' cause.

However, while Jackass had made foolish or reckless decisions, when she really sat down to think about things, she did have a considerable tactical acumen. Her forces were limited- if they were to directly assault or besiege Geonosis, they'd be outnumbered and outgunned. So it would be more logical to go after a world that was lightly-defended- yet held a certain symbolic significance.

She decided Benning would be that world- a planet with a remarkably Earth-like climate with a considerable biosphere, it drew a great deal of interest from many sectors of Union society. Scientists, artists, tourists, among others all frequented the world.

The planet also featured grand architecture, some built in the image or style of great monuments and luxurious palaces that the Old World Humans once built, while some were more... avant-garde, perhaps resembling the science fiction that Old World Humans once enjoyed. Museums of all kinds were also built, filled with replicas of Human art and Human artifacts. The UDC had crafted Benning meticulously into a cultural jewel, to one day be used to impress and fascinate diplomatic representatives from alien species.

Jackass knew she'd be walking a tightrope here. On one hand, besieging Benning would draw great media attention to her plight, and show her opponents she would not be easily cowed. Militarily, it might force the UDC, which Jackass' sources had identified as a key conspirator, to withdraw their forces from Geonosis in order to defend Benning, and it would send a warning to other organizations supporting Goddard that their worlds could be targeted too.

However, if Jackass caused too much wanton destruction on Benning, she could quickly draw the ire of many currently-neutral parties. Considering how isolated Jackass currently was, that wouldn't be a good idea either.

So she aimed at a blockade instead. She'd make it clear she wouldn't be the first to open fire, but if the UDC or some other party attacked first or forced her hand, who knows what could happen...

Hopefully, this would force the UDC to the negotiating table, and sow doubt among the enemy coalition arrayed against her. If even a few groups broke ranks, Goddard himself would probably be forced to negotiage with her as well. Jackass hoped, anyway.

'Sorry, Anemone,' Jackass thought, as the fleet emerged over Benning. 'Sorry, White. I know you'll probably hate my guts for this, but I have to do this. For myself, and for Fibonacci.'


	4. New Locusts

September 1, 11,958 CE

In Terraforming Zone 34, on Falaknuma, 18 Scorpii System, Hellespont Sector, Earth Cluster, Union of Earth and Artemis...

After three months of fighting, almost all the Locust forces on Falaknuma had been eradicated, with a great deal of orbital bombardment, airstrikes, artillery barrages involved. However, there were two Locust-infested locales- Terraforming Zone 34 and the Ascii Crater- where Navy Command had explicitly forbade destructive bombardment.

As a result, ground forces had been dispatched to wage a slow and grueling campaign to root out the invaders, teams of Union Marines, Artemisian Marines, YoRHa Units, and Falaknuma's own Defense Force combing through difficult terrain, with each meter paid for with oil and steel.

Lieutenant Kaganovich-15 of the Union Marines' Recon Team Six crawled through the underbrush of the artificial forest, to regroup with his squadmates in Recon Squad 6, a hundred meters away.

"Did you get a good look, sir?" Specialist Ixchel-2 asked eagerly.

"Nope," Kaganovich shook his head swiftly. "I saw a pair of Locust Pods and a Chicken, but I couldn't get a good look at the Crawlers through all the shrubbery. We'll have to do a little reconnaissance in force. Up close and personal."

"This'll be a mess, I'll tell you," Corporal Ixchel-7 shook her head grimly. "I tell yah, I got a bad feeling today."

"Nah, we're more than a match for a group of Locusts, eh?" Ixchel-2 dismissed jovially and jabbing Ixchel-7 in the arm.

"Shut up, Ixchel- I mean, Two!" Kaganovich hissed. "Unless you want them to hear us! Fall back to our vehicle!"

Ixchel-2 and Ixchel-7 had actually met each other on an experience-sharing website for Marines, gotten a kick out of having the same name, and become fast friends. They'd even applied to be in the same squad together- and to Lieutenant Kaganovich's shock- Commander Svirdov had approved it.

Naming of Androids and Machines was actually fairly random- lists of approved names of Androids and Machines were regularly sent out from Earth, supposedly to every Android and Machine factory across Union space. Although irregularities did occur from time to time, the intention was to prevent any two Androids or Machines from having the same name. However, protocols did exist that allowed factories to independently name new Androids or Machines, such as if communication with Earth suffered long-term breakdown, or emergencies such as an enemy invasion. Of course, in the hypothetical situation that a name was reused, the factorial production serial numbers could always be used to differentiate.

Not only that, the Union tried to reduce the confusion of having multiple Androids with the same primary name- like Ixchel-2 and Ixchel-7- be produced in very different factories on different worlds, as much as possible.

But unanticipated events in life happen, and so Lieutenant Kaganovich found himself with two Ixchels in his squad. He'd already been accustomed to calling Ixchel-2 as "Ixchel", but was forced to call them "Two" or "Seven" instead... something he always forgot. Kaganovich sincerely hoped he never met another "Kaganovich".

Recon Team 6 slinked back toward their Light Reconnaissance Vehicle (LRV) and boarded it, but the Kaganovich and Ixchel-7 kept their weapons cautiously aimed out the sides.

"Two, take us in slowly," Kaganovich whispered with bated breath, and the Specialist slowly inched forward, stalking toward the Locust patrol. Hopefully, the jungle would confuse their sensors just as much as they did the Union's.

Unfortunately, their attempt of stealth was thrown off by a completely unforseen event. As the LRV rustled softly through the low-lying flora, one tire bumped up against a large tree root. The vehicle skidded slightly and made a mild impact with the tree trunk.

Startled by the sudden shaking, a large, four-winged avian creature let out an angry screech and dived toward the Androids, claws extended.

Ixchel-7 shrieked in fright and brandished her rifle wildly.

"Wait, stop-!" Kaganovich yelled, too late.

A burst of gunfire hit the unfortunate bird, riddling it with holes, and it hit the forest floor with a thud.

If the Locusts hadn't heard the fiasco beforehand, they definitely heard Seven's shriek and subsequent gunfire, and moved to investigate.

"Enemy Pods incoming!" Kaganovich warned. "Take them out!"

The Union Marines opened fire, raking the Locust Pods and knocking them out of the air.

"Here come the Crawlers!" Kaganovich yelled a warning as he saw the rustling in the underbrush. "Ixchel, hit the pedal! I mean, Two!"

"Yes, sir!" Ixchel-2 gunned the vehicle, violently running over the closest Crawler as it leapt out of the tall grass.

Kaganovich and Ixchel-7 fired away at the rustling grass which came at their vehicle from all directions.

"AAAHH!" Ixchel-7 cried out in pain, when her right arm was hit by an enemy plasma beam.

"Asshole!" Ixchel-2 gunned the engine and crashed into the Crawler that had fired on her teammate.

A small reconnaissance-type Locust Chicken managed to leap onto the driver's door, and began ineffectually attacking the LRV window.

"Get- out- !" Ixchel-2 snarled, lowering the window and shooting the small machine with her sidearm. "Watch out for their Chickens!"

"Got it!" Kaganovich gritted his teeth as he bashed in a Locust Crawler's photoreceptor, before Ixchel-7 finished it off with her pistol.

"Get... off... my vehicle!" Ixchel-2 yanked the rear leg of a Crawler that had managed to scale the roof of the LRV, and dislodging its stance. The Locust automaton lost its footing and skidded haphazardly to the ground, whereupon Two nailed it in the head.

Kaganovich managed to set fire to the last remaining Crawler by firing repeatedly into its mechanical innards, while Ixchel-7 jumped down from their vehicle to hunt down two more Locust Chickens before they could escape.

"Looks like... we're clear now..." Kaganovich looked around warily, but inwardly, he sighed in relief.

"Let me repair your arm, Seven," Ixchel-2 offered, tenderly examining Seven's damaged arm.

"Th-thanks- but it's all this bird's fault!" Seven jabbed a finger at the four-winged creature she had killed. "What- what was that anyway-?"

"It looks like an owl, but with four wings..." Ixchel-2 observed, wide-eyed.

"Ix- Seven, don't blame an animal for your stupidity," Kaganovich rebuked. "And I believe that's a Jungle Quadwing, a genetically-engineered creature that the Space Colonial Administration used in its terraforming experiments here. There used to be a lot more though... maybe they ran afoul of the Locusts?"

"Anyway, let's just call this in," Ixchel-2 activated her communicator. "Officer Flower? We've engaged an enemy patrol and destroyed them with minimal damage to ourselves."

"Lieutenant Kaganovich! Recon Team 6! Glad to hear of your success!" A female voice came over the radio. It was Warrant Officer Flower-14, the Mission Operator for their unit. "But... we've just lost contact with Combat Team Iota, about three kilometers northeast of your position! Sorry, but Commander Sviridov wants you to check it out. Do try to avoid large-scale engagements. We suspect it may be a new model of Locust, and we want you to keep tabs on their location."

"Affirmative!" Kaganovich acknowledged swiftly. "Everyone, get in the LRV!"

"Iota? Isn't that Captain Nestorius' unit?" Ixchel-2 asked anxiously as she fiddled with the gearshaft.

"Yes, it is," Kaganovich affirmed. "Looks like we're going to have to launch our Argus Drones. Launch three, north, northeast, and east, fan-dispersal pattern."

"Understood, sir!" Ixchel-2 hit a control panel, causing a hatch to open on the roof, from which three aerial drones were ejected, propelling them into the sky.

"Let me know when you see something. And patch it through to command," Kaganovich ordered the Ixchels, who were peering over the drone-control display screen. "I'll be on watch."

"Damn, I kinda wish I had a YoRHa visor," Ixchel-7 chuckled.

"You don't have the hardware compatibility, and programming for that," Kaganovich sighed, continuing to look about vigilantly. "They're in limited quantity, too…"

"How much do you want to bet they're just holding out on us-"

"Hey, I'm getting something!" Ixchel-2 cut in. "Looks like a group of… flying things…?

"Woah, that thing gives me the creeps!" Ixchel-7 muttered.

Kaganovich peered down at the screen to see five silver flying Locust machines with a large head and large arms, and what appeared to be a weapon mounted below their main chassis.

"I believe we've seen this model before..." Flower-14 cut in. "It was first photographed during an attack on Felucia… the records call them 'Locust Aggressors'."

"What are their capabilities?" Kaganovich asked. "Can we take them out?"

"I doubt it," Flower stated, before pausing briefly to talk inaudibly to someone else. "Commander Sviridov wants you to keep your distance. It's said that Aggressors have powerful kinetic barriers and a laser cannon… and if you get too close their industrial arms will rip you apart."

"Understood," Kaganovich acknowledged. "What should we do then?"

"Hold your positions and keep an eye on them. Scryer Reconnaissance Drones have already been launched from Cobra Air Base and are en route to your location. Reinforcements from the Falaknuma Defense Force and Artemisian Marines are already on their way to ambush the targets, so they may be held up. We have reports of Walkers massing south of Bridge 3 and around Seahorse Lake."

"So…"

"Just… let them pass by, guys. Combat teams will ambush them when they reach a chokepoint in the Valak Valley," Flower groaned. "No need for useless heroics, 'kay?"

Kaganovich snorted. "You clearly don't know us. Heroism is probably the furthest thing from their daft minds."

"Hey!" Ixchel-7 protested indignantly.

"Be quiet!" Kaganovich hissed as the Locust weapons flew into direct view, obliviously zooming right past their hiding spot.

When they had passed, Kaganovich whispered into his communicator. "Are you sure those are the Locusts who took out Iota Team? They... look completely untouched. Unblemished. I find it hard to believe Captain Nestorius and his crew went down so easily without inflicting a scratch."

"True, that does sound odd," Flower-14 mused.

The sound of weapons fire and explosions erupted some distance away, as the Locust Aggressors flew into the ambush killzone of waiting Artemisian Marines and Defense Force soldiers.

"Wait, we have more hostiles incoming!" Ixchel-2 warned, as she monitored the live footage from the Argus drones. "They look like giant… scorpion-like machines! But with fewer legs!"

"Let me see!" Kaganovich leaned in, but he was only able to get a brief glimpse, for the screen suddenly became staticky.

"Huh?!" Ixchel-2 fiddled furiously with the drone controls. "There's… interference? Are we… being hacked?!"

Kaganovich radioed Warrant Officer Flower. "Did you get any of that?"

"Y-Yeah!" Flower stammered in astonishment. "But… what happened?"

"I could've sworn we were being hacked," Ixchel-2 threw in the towel and stood up. "Not just usual jamming. But no way to know for sure."

"But… how could Locusts have that capability?"

"I don't know, but if it's true, this is serious," Kaganovich frowned. "Operator, can you get Commander Sviridov?"

"Yes, right away!"

There was a brief cacophony, before a voice came on. "Commander Sviridov here. Launch another drone at them, would you? And keep an eye on the sky!"

"Yes, sir!" Kaganovich gestured at Ixchel-2, who released another Argus drone.

"We've got three unknown flying vehicles inbound!" Ixchel-7 warned peering through her binocular sight. "Wait...wait a minute, those are Argus drones!"

"Argus- drones- ?" Kaganovich gaped.

"I knew it," Sviridov stated grimly. "Ixchel-2, when they get closer, try to regain control. If you can't, destroy them. As for the one you just launched, try to ram the new Locusts at top speed! We have to test how effective or fast their hacking is…"

"They're closing in…" Ixchel-2 warned. "But they're still not responding to any signals!"

The Locust-hacked Argus drones unleashed a fusillade of Lancelet micro-missiles as they flew over the Androids.

"Take cover!" Kaganovich yelled, and ran, firing his rifle at the airborne drones.

Ixchel-2 ducked back into the LRV. "Seven, come on!"

"Alright, alright!" Ixchel-7 shouted back as she fired into the sky, successfully downing one Argus drone. "Yes, I- AAAHH!"

Lancelet micro-missiles riddled her torso, before blowing her apart in a chain of explosions.

"Seven!" Two exclaimed, shutting the LRV door as more missiles pelted the LRV, but the small detonations failed to penetrate the armor. "Yikes!"

Now ducking amidst the foilage, Kaganovich peered around a tree and fired, accurately striking the wing of a second Argus, which spiraled out of control. With no time to celebrate, he turned his rifle about and blasted the third Argus drone.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he headed back toward the LRV- only to find the vehicle already beginning to drive.

"Ixchel- Two- what are you doing?!" Kaganovich demanded.

"Well… it looks like there's a limit to the damned Locusts' hacking speed," Two responded in a strained, or rather, pained voice. "We lost the last Argus, but it crashed into the ground before they could fully control it. Didn't hit one of them though. However, let's see them try to dodge this!"

"Wait, what are you trying to do?!" Kaganovich shouted in alarm.

"Seven didn't update her back-up in time. I was monitoring our comms array. So I won't either. The Ixchels you'll meet again will be ones from before this mission. Do try to tell them something nice about 'us', would you?"

"Ixchel…"

"Take this, you motherfucking scrap heaps!" Two yelled profanely as she gunned the accelerator of the LRV, charging down into the clearing the scorpion-like Locusts were passing through.

She crashed the vehicle right through the legs of one Locust scorpion, which bounced violently off the LRV and toppled over to the side. It then rammed into the second Locust, knocking it over, and plowed through the dirt. The Locust finally collided into the trunk of a tree, where it was crushed between the LRV and the tree. A chain of fiery explosions erupted, engulfing the crushed Locust and Ixchel's vehicle.

Kaganovich stared for a moment, before radioing in the situation. "All other Team members down- visual confirmation of one new Locust destroyed, and one disabled. One more remains intact. What are my orders?"

"Fall back," Commander Sviridov ordered. "There's nothing you can do anyway. Combat Teams Phi and Upsilon are closing in on the target now. Fall back, I want to hear your report in more detail. And you need to rebuild Team Iota."

"Yes- yes, sir," Kaganovich lowered his head. "As you wish."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

September 3, 11,958 CE

In Hellespont Sector Command, on Troy, Hellespont System, Hellespont Sector, Earth Cluster, Union of Earth and Artemis...

Commodore Govorov of the Hellespont Sector Flotilla sighed as he entered the conference room, where General Pilate, Colonel Van Wyk, and Colonel Suleiman were busy discussing combat footage and tactics with the holographic images of Admiral Eleanor of the First Defense Fleet and Admiral Dedede of the First Expeditionary Fleet on the interstellar communicator.

"I see you've begun without me," Govorov joked.

"Sorry," General Pilate apologized. "We reasoned this wasn't exactly your… role or specialty."

"It wasn't even easy for us to attend," Admiral Eleanor sighed. "Fleet Command is on edge because of the Benning blockade. High Admiral Victoria is attending negotiations between the disputing factions… heck, we know this is all fucking Jackass' fault…"

"Hey, hey! We are getting off track!" General Pilate struck the table in annoyance.

"Okay, okay," Admiral Eleanor relented. "The point is, Locusts are hardly at the top of the agenda for the Navy of late."

"Fine," Pilate sighed. "Colonel Suleiman, you were talking about the new Locust scorpion-things?"

"Ah, yes, sir- Intelligence has dubbed them 'Corruptors', sir," Suleiman commented. "An appropriate name if you ask me."

"Ah, I suppose so," General Pilate. "Especially after we listened to the testimonies of Team Phi and Team Upsilon."

"In addition, we were able to recover some data from the remains of Iota Team, and they indicate they were being hacked when they tried to engage the Corruptors at close-range," Colonel Van Wyk added elaborately. "Obviously, with the Union-wide upgrades installed after the horrible Mor disaster, there's no way the Locusts could ever subvert the consciousness of Union citizens, and virtually impossible they could gain complete control of an Android or Machine body. However, according to the UIS analysis of this incident, sophisticated hacking techniques like that used by the Locusts can still slow movements, sow interference in sensory data, and introduce small involuntary 'twitches' that disrupt combat functions."

"That's… disturbing," Commodore Govorov frowned. "The Locusts are becoming more threatening. Is there any way we can slow or disrupt their… development?"

"The Locusts are… evolving in a way," Van Wyk mused. "No, no, that's not quite right. They're developing new models, experimenting. Evolving suggests a response to environmental factors, from the bottom-up. Selection of desirable traits or designs or something, from individual differences in a population or the like."

"I see- that would explain why an increasing number of strange new Locust models have been cropping up of late. But it only follows that a synthetic race would 'evolve' differently from organic life."

"It seems more like a top-down design not always optimal to the specific environment they show up in. I don't think Locust ground units have that much autonomy to 'adapt' to their environments anyway," General Pilate pointed out.

"That's on top of their ability to learn, as evidenced by the Locust Pods," Admiral Eleanor sighed dourly.

"Are you sure they aren't just reprogramming captured or destroyed Pods frames?" Govorov frowned.

"Nah, the designs are too different," Suleiman dismissed. "Our Pods use maso as the main power source, though some new models have been modified to also be able to use Element Zero. Locust Pods however… are entirely Eezo-powered."

"That does raise the question… where are they coming from? Hidden in the initial invasion force? Secretly shipped in afterwards?" Admiral Dedede questioned curiously. "This could seriously affect our strategies."

"Or perhaps the designs are relayed to Locust Factories, which then construct it?" Commodore Govorov offered.

"Either way, there must be facilities somewhere that either construct them, or at the very least test prototypes," Van Wyk asserted.

"How do we know the designs are entirely simulation-generated?" Pilate suggested. "No need for prototypes."

"That would be some pretty amazing computing power," Suleiman commented. "Simulation can't completely replace a field test, at any level of computing power we can currently comprehend. And forgive me for saying, but the Locusts don't strike me as some god-tier civilization. Of course, the new units we've run into could be the field tests…"

"All this speculation is of no use," Admiral Eleanor drawled. "If anything, this is justification for more ships and increased Navy patrols. Until we find the Locust facilities, we can't stall the development of new models."

"True," General Pilate concurred. "We should also inform the Intelligence Service about these Locust developments as well. Perhaps they would be better equipped to research these developments."

"True, a… more subtle approach may be better at uncovering their facilities than a… brute force approach of overwhelming numbers," Suleiman cast a glance at Eleanor. "I'd certainly give the UIS the benefit of the doubt."

"Then, it's settled, right?" General Pilate stated steely, and glanced about, and saw no objections. "Then let's adjourn for now."


End file.
